Defenseless
by EmpressAmethyst
Summary: She likes him. He does not know her. She sends a friend request. He confirms. She chats. He replies. She left. He loved?


_**Title: "Defenseless"**_

_**Author: Kikaraaa or EmpressAmethyst**_

_**Setting: Alternative Universe (AU) or Modern World**_

_**Description: She likes him. He does not know her. She sends a friend request. He confirms. She chats. He replies. She left. He loved?**_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Sighing at her friend's reaction she repeated. "Yeah I did, Ino. It's no big deal actually."

"AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW? What the heck Sakura? I mean like it's been oh I don't know, TWO DAYS since that happened? And he's been your crush for so long!" Ino exaggerated frantically, almost dropping her ice cream cone.

They were inside Sakura's room. The two just finished all of their projects so they were now catching up with each others' lives. Of course, with ice cream.

Sakura swallowed the ice cream in her mouth while she hold the cup. "At least you were the first one to know." Then she scoffed. "So long? It's just been a couple of months Ino." She took another spoon-full of ice cream.

"Alright, alright." Ino waved her hand dismissively. "But what happened?" She licked her ice cream after answering.

Sakura savored the yummy flavor of her dessert as she thought of what happened while telling the story. 

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Sakura's POV_**

_"Argh!" I blurted with all my frustration inside as I jumped over at my bed._

_All of these school works just kept on coming, almost as if it is endless._

_First, our exams just ended and now there is a geometry project in which we should make an object that should consist of circles or should at least have 5 topics that we discussed, still related to circles. It is not only the object we have to make, but we also need to have a blueprint of the figure which means measuring._

_Then I have to combine the videos, add effects and music on the film that my groupmates made. Accompanied by a report on history that contains both presentation and a bunch of essays._

_In addition to the hell-like state, the club that I joined required us to make an article about a recent event in our school._

_The best part? All of these projects are on the same week. How wonderful._

_It's as if the school see us like robots. We're humans too plus we're younger which means we need MORE rest._

_Sighing once more, I propped myself up and was determined to finish half of these at least by the end of the weekend._

_Multi-tasking mode activated._

_I grabbed my phone abruptly while I pick a news at our group in order to make an article for the school paper since that was the club I joined._

_Frankly, I have an idea to make an article about the sports fest that happened a few weeks ago but I refuse to choose that because it consists of an interview with the Basketball MVP, Uchiha Sasuke._

_And why don't I want to interview him? (Even though it will save my life in terms of extra-corricular activities)_

_Because he is my kindamaybesorta crush. He has been my crush for quite a while now and my first impression to him might be ruin if he thinks I'm one of his fangirls that has a 100% stalking level._

_Scrolling down at the list, my eyebrows furrow at seeing all of them crossed out._

_"What?!" I exclaimed as I chatted with Hinata, who was one of my friends and the editor-in-chief of the school paper._

_Sakura Haruno: Hinata! Why are all the topics full? What am I suppose to write? :(_

_Hinata Hyuga: Sorry Sakura-chan, but all of them caled dibd once I posted the list :( though you have a back-up topic right? :)_

_Sakura Haruno: You know my back up plan Hinata and you know what that means :P_

_Hinata Hyuga: But you don't have a choice Sakura-chan :P_

_Sakura Haruno: You planned this didn't you?_

_Hinata Hyuga: I gotta go Sakura-chan! Sorry again and good luck :)_

_Sakura Haruno: You owe me on this one Hyuga, I will take revenge on you_

_Hinata Hyuga: No you won't_

_Sakura Haruno: How sure are you? :P_

_Hinata Hyuga: Because you don't have something against me :D_

_Sakura Haruno: I can always talk to Naruto and tell him that may be you can hang out some time :)_

_Hinata Hyuga: ...You're mean_

_Sakura Haruno: Haha if you have another subject that I can make an article out of, may be I'll think about not doing it :P_

_Hinata Hyuga: If that article gets you to be closer with Sasuke-san, then it's worth it ;)_

_Sakura Haruno: Damn you Hyuga_

_Hinata Hyuga: I really need to finish my part in the school magazine so I gotta go, good luck :)_

_Closing the chatbox with Hinata, I contemplated whether to really interview him or think of other subjects though everything has been taken. He is my last resort and if I don't make that article, my chance of being top in class would sink._

_I banged my head at my pillow as I stared blankly at my phone._

_I knew I should not have joined that club._

_Breathing out to let go of the nervous feeling, I opened the chat in which he accepted my friend request not so long ago. Maybe because I'm friends with Naruto?_

_I typed at the keypad the words that I wanted to say. 'Hi, sorrt for the bother but you're the basketball mvp right? :)' In which, I thought hard if I really will send it or not._

_Should I send it to him?_

_Or not?_

_Nah, he maybe he's busy._

_Gaming? He is a guy..._

_Wait, then why is he online?_

_Maybe he's chatting with some girl?_

_Decision is made, chat with him._

_Her hand shook intensely/vigourously as she struggled to press the send button._

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Just little bit more..._

_Boom!_

_"MOM!"_

_"Oops wrong room, sorry honey!"_

_Just as my mom closed the door, I quickly slapped the palm of my hand towards my forehead and thought of my mom's antics_

_When I looked back at my phone, I tapped the send button in a split of a second. Once I did, I immediately covered a pillow at her head._

_I felt mix of joy and nervousness as my heart skips in a high rate._

_This may possibly be the best or probably the worst decision of her life._

_A few minutes passed and still no reply. I decided that I would do some of my other projects while waiting so that I will not waste time._

_I walked to my bag and brought out my notes to make the blueprints._

_At the same time, my phone vibrated and the sound of the notification rang._

_Rushing to my phone, I unlocked my phone and saw the chatbox._

_Naruto Uzumaki: Hi Sakura-chan! :D_

_Well I got nervous for nothing._

_Sakura Haruno: Hey Naruto, what's up?_

_I waited for his response and while waiting, I began to draw the figures first._

_The phone signaled me due to a notification as I checked my phone._

_Sasuke Uchiha messaged you._

_Now that caught me off guard._

_I did not hesitate to open the chat, who knew he would actually reply?_

_Sasuke Uchiha: No, I'm the mvp at football :P_

_...What the hell?_

_Sakura Haruno: Aren't you the one who hit Naruto at the head for shooting the ball at the court of the enemy?_

_Sasuke Uchiha: Tsk whatever. Yeah I'm the mvp at baskteball, why?_

_Biting my lip to te point that it bleed, I sent my reply_

_Sakura Haruno: Can I interview you for the school paper? I'm making an article about the sports fest._

_Sasuke Uchiha: Fine, as long as it doesn't connect to my life._

_Sakura Haruno: Deal, thank you so much :)_

_And so the chat continues until the interview ended._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I THOUGHT I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO KNOW?" Ino crossed her arms playfully.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "You are."

"No, I wasn't! It was Hinata!" Shooking her head, Ino pouted.

"She still doesn't know that I actually did the interview..."

Ino seemed to calmed down. "Oh...good then."

Sakura smacked her palm at her forehead. "I swear you are like my mother."

"Pfft yeah right. But holy cow poop, forehead! That was just the beginning!"

"Woah you are really serious about not cursing aren't you?" Sakura questioned while she fixed her books and organized her things at the study table.

"I'm working on it." Ino stuck her tongue out and Sakura srugged carelessly.

"What do you mean by it's just the beginning?" Sakura asked curiously just as she finished placing the books on the shelves. "It was just a chat so I probably think that he won't bother me after that nor remember me. The interview is finished after all."

"No." Ino warned just as Sakura sat on the bed beside her with an eyebrow raised. "Do not think that way."

Sakura shrugged. "It's logic, Ino. He belongs in a lower batch and he'a the mvp! Plus he has a LOT of fangirls. Basically Ino, he's out of my league for goodness sake." She explained critically.

Ino leaned closer to Sakura's direction with a fist up, counting. "He is your schoolmate which means he saw you at least once or you are familiar to him. His best friend is Naruto, your closest guy friend is Naruto who is also on the same batch as him. You've chatted with him and he comfirmed your friend request, so you are basically friends. And he accepted your interview. Face it Sakura, you suck at being pessimistic."

By just that, Sakura was honestly lost for words but still kept her defensive composure. "I still doubt that."

Ino laid down with her head resting at the palm of her hands. "Just continue to chat with him and let's see." She winked.

Reluctantly, Sakura followed her best friend's advice.

And you know what? Ino's prediction did come true.

They have been close friends ever since Sakura chatted with him until the school year ended and Sakura let the cat out of the bag. She was leaving, moving to another school due to her parent's choice and she cannot do anything about it.

A few days passed since the school year finished, Sasuke was just at home and he immediately jumped to his bed after fixing his stuff.

Glancing at the clock, the raven sighed inwardly. It was the day that Sakura was planning to enroll on that new school as early as possible. The entrance exams would be by five in the afternoon and now it was noon.

He caught a glimpse of his phone, wherein he would always chat with Sakura.

Sighing mentally, he stared at his plain ceiling in deep thought.

He noticed that Sakura was the person he usually talks to and the pinkette knows him more than anyone does rather than Naruto.

She was important to him...and now she was moving to a new school. He was going miss her, talking to her and all their interactions. 

Hold on.

He was going to **miss** her.

Actually, he was already **missing** her by just **thinking** about her.

Then he felt his heart cracked.

CRACKED.

That is when he realized that he already fell in love with her for quite some time now though was not aware of it.

Once a person falls for the other, he cannot stop his feelings. He is defenseless.

In addition, she was moving to a new school which means new set of boy classmates.

"Shit." 

_**/PUBLISHED.12.26.14./**_

_**This is partly based from my experience…lol**_

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry if this is late :P All mistakes are mine**_

_**~TheSketcher**_


End file.
